macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Ace Frontier
is a 3D action game for the PlayStation Portable, developed by Artdink and published by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment. The game was released in Japan on October 9, 2008. Gameplay Macross Ace Frontier is the first in the series of games where Artdink incorporated mechanics from the Gundam Battle series into the gameplay. Players can choose from four original pilot characters and three original operators to play out various timelines from the Macross Universe. Aside from the name, age can also be specified. This system is more of a determinant of base stats and parameter growth rate. Good relations between characters also improve their interaction and performance in battle. Love triangles can even be formed in the process. Getting a high rank in certain missions will unlock an EX version of the prior one. These missions test a player's true skill as everything is preset mirroring the story part it was sourced from, with both pilot parameters and unit stats permanently in default state. Characters Original Characters *Yuuto Kagura (Male Pilot A) *Gary Murdoch (Male Pilot B) *Miyuki Shirakawa (Female Pilot A) *Hilda V. Bergen (Female Pilot B) *Yuu Akimizu *Claire Stanford *Itsuki Yamashiro Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay *Misa Ichijyo *Maximilian Jenius *Milia Fallyna Jenius *Hayao Kakizaki *Vrlitwhai Kridanik *Quamzin Kravshera *Golg Boddole Zer Macross Plus *Isamu Alva Dyson *Guld Goa Bowman Macross 7 *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius *Gamurin Kizaki *Gigile *Gavil *Geperuniti Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome *Sheryl Nome *Ranka Lee *Catherine Glass *Ozma Lee *Luca Angelloni *Mikhail Blanc *Klan Klang *Brera Sterne Gallery Notes And Trivia *In this game, the original pilot characters did not have default names yet. *The story of the first series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? is mixed, with the early missions using the TV story and only the final mission based on the movie. *Some Macross Zero scenarios and Variable Fighters can be gained in the extra arc, but except for Roy, the personalities from the OVA (D.D. and Nora) only appear in name and are therefore not playable due to lack of a graphic cut-in and voice clips. Shin and his VF-0 are not included. *Performing melee attacks in Battroid/GERWALK mode is oftentimes necessary to get a high rank in most scenarios as there is a bonus for that tabulated post-mission. *The AI partner pilot cannot be commanded to perform an SP attack, but if both the player and partner pilot have a full gauge (6 bars), they can execute a combination special. *There is a minor graphic bug involving the EX Mission for "The Longest Birthday". This mission supposedly locks the player to Hayao Kakizaki and his VF-1A Valkyrie, but the Valkyrie shown instead during the launch animation is Milia's custom red VF-1J Valkyrie. Despite this, the unit is still the VF-1A in the mission proper. Extra Mission Passwords In a tradition started by the PSP Gundam Battle series, Macross Ace Frontier employs the use of passwords that unlock extra missions with unique characteristics and conditions. These were first published in certain Japanese game magazines but can now be found in numerous web resource sites. Anyone with a copy of the game can use these. *Do You Remember Famitsu?: LAMGV *Generation Drive: KSALE *The Super Dimension Editorial Department Dengeki: IGSYU *Supersized Zentradi Rice Bowl: EHIAR External links *Macross Ace Frontier Official Japanese website References Category:Games Category:Macross Frontier Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross 7